The development and design of future generation wireless networks (e.g., 3GPP Fifth Generation (5G) networks) is currently underway by various organizations, service providers, and so forth. 5G networks, for example, may use different frequencies, different radio access technologies, and different core network functions that can provide an improved experience over current or legacy wireless networks (e.g., 4G networks). However, the transition from such systems to 5G networks presents a challenge for network service providers, to concurrently support users of older technologies and users of the new systems within the limits of the available wireless spectrum.